


In The Light Of Dawn

by Artsynerd_Withnolife



Category: Avengers Infinity War (Marvel Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Characters Return from the Dead, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Grief, Instant Kill Mode, Kinda, Loss, Oneshot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a smol child, Rage, Spider-man is op, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but I feel like everyone knows what happened at this point, dangerous spider-man, he can lift 75 tons, infinity war fix-it, parental figure loss, seriously, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsynerd_Withnolife/pseuds/Artsynerd_Withnolife
Summary: Its the end of the world. His world. And its happened too many times before. The hurt, the pain, the anger, is all too much. Peter Parker is finally ready for revenge and the rest of the world will sure as hell back him.Inspired by Earth Is Closed Today's post (Tumblr):"... Peter says, voice hoarse, 'Karen. Activate instant kill mode,' and the eyes on his suit narrow into red pinpricks, and whoever was holding him back tries to catch him again but Peter’s too quick and he darts away and just throws himself at Thanos, oh gosh, please no"





	In The Light Of Dawn

“Steve…”

Steve tasted ash. The sky seemed dark with it. It coated his hands like tar. Bucky was gone. Again. After so many times he wished he could get used to the pain.

After the ringing in his ears faded a choked sob tore through the mourning silence. About fifty feet away from Steve was a hunched form in red and blue spandex. Spandex. Jesus what was Tony thinking? Tony? Oh. Spider-Man was kneeling in ash. 

Suddenly Spider-Man went silent. There were visible shudders racking his small body but he stood tall. A quiet but impressively steady voice said, “Karen, activate instant kill mode.”

This caught the attention of The Survivors. Who was this person, barely more than a child, who dared to keep fighting even among this utter disparity of the death of so many? It caught the attention of the Mad Titan as well. 

Thanos had remained, surveying the carnage, balance, he had wrought. Now he turned to this impossibly puny form. One apparently with the courage of immortals. Or of one driven mad with grief. He felt almost disappointed that the form would rather continue fighting than rejoice in the new balance of the world, to enjoy the peace that would come.

Rocket raccoon had stood when he noticed an ally doing the same, never one to back away from a fight, as had Okoye and Maria Hill but they had barely taken a step before Spider-Man was sprinting forward as fast as any super soldier. He reached Thanos quickly and immediately jumped, only to be flung away by the space stone. The vigilante landed on his fingertips and toes to rebound and attack again.

The fight was incredible. All who had fought with Spider-Man recognized that he must have been in some way enhanced but they had not realized the extent. Now he was gaining ground on the mad titan. Both were tiring and the spider was certainly heavily injured but he kept fighting with a desperate violence. He climbed over the larger form, running through web fluid canisters as Thanos ripped through them despite the acidic secretion from instant kill mode. He flipped and kicked with agility, hitting with what must have been the force of several tons. Finally, it finished. Spider-Man had tripped the titan, landing him hard on the ground and finishing it with an impossible amount of webbing. The titan was pinned with his limbs splayed in an awkward stretch. In as little time as possible and with every ounce of his super strength the young hero had pulled the Infinity Gauntlet off of a struggling purple hand and tossed into the churned grass.

Peter moved so he was kneeling on the chest of this destroyer of worlds. Of his world. Fury and grief was bubbling in his chest so fiercely it hurt. He raised his fist above the Titan, two inch claws that came with instant kill mode extended and ready to pierce through the exposed skin below him. The he made the mistake of looking into the eyes. There was a living being beneath him. It deserves to die, he tried to convince himself. But a memory nudged its way into his mind from a lifetime ago. A terrified mugger held by his neck ten stories above a street in New York City. The pain was the same. The fear. The anger. But he didn’t kill that night. Ben wouldn’t have wanted him to become a killer. But this thing killed half the universe. There were so many gone. Including Tony Stark. And Tony wouldn’t want Peter to become a murderer either. He wouldn’t stoop to Thanos’ level. Wouldn’t destroy a (temporarily) defenseless being.

“Deactivate instant kill mode.”

The eyes of Spider-Man’s mask returned to their usual cheerful white as the claws retracted. They were only a little soaked with blood. The titan seemed to shift slightly before the hero delivered a devastating punch at full strength directly to the titan’s face that landed with a sickening crunch. The small spider stood, shaking even more violently than before. His head turned as though listening for something and he slowly limped to the abandoned gauntlet shining dully. As he came to a stop he ripped off his mask revealing a mop of disheveled brown hair, brown doe eyes, a baby face, and blood seeping profusely from a head wound. The limp piece of fabric slid from his grasp as the child carefully picked up the gauntlet by the opening. He considered it closely for a moment. Finally, he reached up with one hand to hover above the six gems and laid a finger delicately by the orange and purple stones each.

In a flash of time that might have stretched for hours the universe seemed to fracture, every molecule simultaneously separated from its fellows. Next came the flood of life that fell over everything as pure energy. When senses seemed to have been returned to the gathering in Wakanda they took notice of the figures returned to their sides. The whole world seemed to rejoice at the return of its missing half. Family was held as tight as possible. People laughed and cried. Finally they had calmed just enough to think of the how in this miracle. In the middle of it all a young hero was shaking harder than ever, facing family.

 

“Mom, dad, Ben.” Peter was choking on his words. His breath was coming too fast. He couldn’t think. He had just won and all he wanted was to sleep but those damn stones wouldn’t leave him alone. Every fiber of his being had told him to stay away from the raw power that were those stones. But no. he had to go and bring back the dead. And now his family was standing before him plain as day. Well, they were a little faded, his parents’ faces a little blurred.

You’re going to have to let us go.” His uncle Ben’s soft and reassuring voice nearly disguised the fact that it was an order.

“No. No, please. I miss you all too much, don’t want you to go. I never got to say sorry. I’m sorry-” There was the stupid word vomit and now he really did feel nauseous. He couldn’t lose them all over again. He couldn’t let go of the only people he had.

“Peter, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone makes mistakes. You made one, you learned from it, and I couldn’t be prouder.”

“I’m sorry Pete,” that was his father now, “but this isn’t right. We’re not meant to come back.”

“Petie-” and his mother now, “we wouldn’t want to intrude on your new life. Not when May is waiting for you at home. Not when you already have a new family at your side.”

New family. Tony. Peter disregarded the fading images behind him and pivoted on his heel. There, where he remembered a pile of staining ash, was Tony. He had tears running down his face and looked startled when he noticed Peter’s attention on him but recovered quickly. He opened his arms and peter collapsed into him. Literally. Now in the relief of seeing Tony alive and feeling the warmth of another person, Peter felt the full brunt of his exhaustion. He buried his face in Tony’s chest in rebellion against the shine of the rising sun. As he slipped further into unconsciousness he heard a steady voice whisper into his hair, “I’m so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first fanfiction here! Its quite angsty but the inspiration post has been rattling around in my head for a while. I really love playing with Peter's full power. He is seriously strong! He's stronger than Captain America, only less experienced and more excitable. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
